X-Women
by Wolf of howl street
Summary: When a young group of teenage girls find out about their mutant abilities and are then hunted by the sentinels they try to convince the world that they are just the same as humans.


**Hello there and welcome to a X-Men Fan fiction story hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

Jubilee woke up in her bed as she got up and then dressed in a weird fashion that she had made herself with a large yellow coat,a purple headband, Large black boots,dark pants,and a black shirt as she ran downstairs and then was tripped by her step-sister.

"Look before you walk." "I know that Olive you don't have to do this every morning!" "I like having fun." "Well then if that's true."

Jubilee then grabbed Olive's hair as the two got in a catfight when a voice said "Stop this both of you!" Two hands then grabbed their hair and lifted them in the air.

"Ow,ow,ow!" "Girls just get along." "She started it!" "Well maybe you should.." "ENOUGH!,Olive go to your room, Jubilee we need to talk."

Olive gave Jubilee a glare as she went upstairs while her father walked her to the living room.

"Listen Jubilee i know that your still getting used to us but try to accept this." "Your not my Dad Bill." "Well I'm trying to be so just think about it,sit down and watch something before you go to that summer school." "Fine."

As soon as Bill left Jubilee put her feet on the sofa bed and started searching the Tv, "Lame,Lame,Lame Hmm.. Lame." She then simply turned the news which was showing a protest against something.

"And now a report about the recent laws surrounding the complicated topic about Mutants." "That's right Amber,the large increase of these types of people are now a brand new subject of politics as this is just happening out of nowhere,we now go live with in the street where you see behind me theses peaceful protests are turning quite violent,ma'am can you tell us why you hate these people?" "They're nothing but just weird freaks!" "SHUT UP they deserve a chance in life!" Soon after a break Jubilee then got up grabbed her backpack and then went out and walked towards her school while stopping by the local dile where she was greeted by her best friends Anna Marie,Jean Grey,Orro Munroe,and Anne Pride. "Hey." "Jubilee Aren't you supposed to be going to that long ass summer school?" "We're all going Jean." "Yes we must be going." "Yeah." After a few minutes of walking Jubilee then asked a very important question. "So um.. what do you think about those new mutant laws?" "Why are you asking that it doesn't even affect us." "Well you see..." Before she could answer they then heard screaming as they walked towards the corner and saw a large group of people watching a group of armed services with the name Sentinel service stitched on their vests as they were cornering a young women who was who was cowering behind a lamppost. "Listen here come out don't make this harder than it is." "Just leave me AlONE!" She then released a large beam of energy as the words "Lethal force authorized!" was heard followed by the sounds of gunfire as the woman then collapsed to the ground bleeding all over the concert pavement. They then quickly ran past the scene and then went into the school where they were all tardy.

After school Anne Pride was in the girls bathroom thinking about what she had scene when she stood up and pressed her hand on the stall only to feel nothing as she has her hand had gone through it. "What?" She then walked towards it only for her to phase past it as she then was now frightened by this as she then ran towards the door only to phase past it again as she then went to her locker and then punched it only to feel pain as she was now afraid and scared.

Jean was in the gymnasium while practicing her meditation when she saw a blue jay pecking at the window. She then faced the bird and then sarcastically said "Hey can you stop staring at me." **("Am I bothering you?") **Jean then opened her eyes but didn't see the bird move it's beak as she then asked "You can talk?!" **("I thought you humans couldn't understand us animals?") **Jean then closed her mouth and thought very hard as she then began to levitate off the ground and was now in the air. **("I thought humans can't fly?") **We don't she thought as she then slowly and very carefully landed back on the ground.

Anna was sitting outside the football field holding a newspaper article fake reading when her Boyfriend walked towards her sweating and said "Hey so are we still going to meet up tonight?" "Just to meet your family remember that." "Right." "Come Here." They then Kissed as Anna then felt her lover's hands go cold and pale as she then had a strange craving for tofo and exercising and was a few inches taller as then opened her eyes and saw that he was now motionless as she then saw that she now had muscles on her abdomen as tears came out of her as then screamed for help while performing CPR.

Orro and Jubilee were at the mall doing a few magic tricks while secretly being pickpockets as they then stopped to have a break and where sitting down eating and talking when Orro then said "How do you those bright colourful sparkles?" "(Sigh) Can you keep this a secret to yourself?" "Yes what is it?" Jubilee then raised her hand as small fireworks sparks came out of her hands. "Wait your a mutant?" "Yeah I just learned about my powers a few days ago and after what happened back there i was afraid that I'd be taken from my family." "It's ok i understand you." They then were walking towards the exit when a security guard walked up towards them and said "Hey stop right there!" Jubilee and Orro then quickly ran off as more guards gave chase as Orro was then tackled to the ground as she then yelled "Keep Running!" Jubilee then noticed Orro's eyes go pure white as loud thunderstorms were heard even though it was a hot day as lightning then struck down as she then hovered off the ground,her hair was now straight up as more thunder was heard as she then said in a deep voice **"I AM STORM!" **Jubilee then continued running from the loud Crashing thunder as she was then grabbed by another guard as she then raised her hand sending a loud pop as sparks came out temporarily blinding him as she ran off home as Orro was now on the floor as she then placed a hoodie on her head as it was now raining.

**Washington DC Military Lab**

A woman in a lab coat walked towards a Man in his forties and said "Have you made any progress with her?" "She killed nearly one hundred men and women before being shot with a tranquilizer what do you think!" "Let me see her." "It's your death wish." A highly guarded door was open as she walked in to see large claw marks on the walls counting down the days as she saw a young girl bent over making another mark as she said "Laura moma wants you to be on your best behavior for this brand new experimental procedure on you ok?" The girl then turned around and saw her as she slowly walked in there with two of her knuckles and feet bleeding from her as she then crawled onto her back as she was then injected and fell asleep. The woman then strapped her to a hospital bed and then said "Prepare X-23 for Adamantium procedure."

**And that is the first chapter complete.**


End file.
